Always Daddy's Girl
by SpellMustang
Summary: This is a flash back for Roy, of his adopted Daughter.


Roy looked at the young girl standing before him, Dark brown hair and brown eyes. Close enough to his and Riza look that she and her twin could have been mistaken as their biological children. Yet they weren't, they where just two little girls whom Roy had taken pity on. True they weren't so little anymore, and Roy knew that now. As he stood looking at the serious look on her face, he felt a smile creep onto his lips. Was this his little girl? The little one he us to hold and cuddle when she cried?..The little one he punished when she acted out? Looking at the fourteen year old state alchemist, he couldn't believe ten years had slipped away, ten wonderful years of being a daddy to Spell and her sister.

He had watched her grow from a little troublemaker to a young girl and yet she still managed to sir up as much trouble as she could. She hadn't really change since the day he met her, full of spunk and always spoke her mind. No matter how much trouble it seemed to get her in. Just like her dad, Spell was a full blooded Mustang, even if she wasn't Roy's birth daughter they bonded and acted just as if she was.

"Daddy?" Roy looked at his teenage subordinate, and smiled. That one word always made him smile, even from day one. Just being trusted with another life was almost overwhelming. Caring and loving not only for one but two little girls who had just lost both their parents in a horrible accident was far from easy. But, he and Riza had managed pretty good. Both girls had made it to fourteen, both became state alchemists and gave all their love and attention to their loving 'parents'.

"Daddy?" Roy shook his head, clearing his mind before looking back to her. "Yes?" He asked. "Can I please keep it?" Spell asked holding a small puppy up in her arms. Roy frowned, he knew it would break her heart to tell her no. But, they just didn't have the room for a puppy right now. "..Bethany, I uh..I'm afraid we don't have the room for him right now." He sighed walking over to her. "But daddy.."She whimpered looking up at him, "Please.." Roy shook his head, "I'm sorry but no.." He repeated himself. "But…" She sniffled. Roy looked off to the window, he couldn't take it when his little girl started to cry. He hated it. More than what he had to do in the Ishvalan war, "Bethany.." Roy frowned as she continued to sniffle, "You want the puppy to be taken care of right?" "Mmhmm." She replied rubbing her eye. "Then its best we don't take him, I'm too busy and you have missions."

"I can stop being a state alchemist!" She shot back setting the dog down. "Look I know you want to keep him…but its just not practical." He said tucking a finger under his daughters chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Understand?" His voice was calm and relaxing. "Urgh!" She whimpered clinging to him, with a hug. This surprised Roy but none the less he placed his arms around her and hugged her back. "It'll be ok." He said placing a kiss ontop of her head. Just like he use to do when she was little. He half way smiled to himself, she may try to act as grown up as she could..but when it comes down to it she was the biggest daddy's girl ever. But Roy Mustang didn't mind hugs and carrying her to bed every now and then. In fact he more or less looked forward to it. It reminded him no matter how old Spell got she'd always be his little girl. And this thought kept him going even when he swore he couldn't. He always knew he had his loving family to be there and he knew that they knew he'd always be there too.

He'd be there to hug and kisses his daughter. He'd be there to make sure they didn't have to hide in the darkness. Roy looked down at the girl still in his arms, she was slowly drifting off to sleep. She looked so small and helpless compared to the man who held her. He smiled and lifted her to where her head rested on his shoulder and walked over to the couch. Roy laid her down and covered her up with his jacket, he smiled and kissed her forehead. "Night Beth.." He smiled before walking back over to his desk and starting his paperwork.

END!


End file.
